Reconsider
by potatogem93
Summary: A rude awakening as Jacob kisses Bella then leaves the state, who will she turn to? Bella x ?
1. The Kiss

I awoke to a loud bang on the front door, and it wasnt stopping, I was lying there wondering why Charlie hadn't already answered it. I got out of bed and threw on some grey sweat pants and a blue T-shirt, ran down stairs and yanked the door open. I was so shocked to see Jacob standing at on the door step, staring at me intently, he had grown at least another 4 inches. Before I had time to speak, he marched toward me and grabbed my face in his giant hands and brought his lips to mine, I tried to pull away but he was too strong and part of me didnt want him to stop.

It was about 13 seconds before we broke apart (not that i was counting), I felt his warm lips run up the side of my neck, I felt his hot breath in my ear and it sent shivers down my spine "Jacob" I wispered, he just stared at me and said "Goodbye Bella" and before I could reply, He had gotten back in his car and driven away. I was standing on the doorstep for a good ten minutes before the cell phone vibrating in my pocket pulled me from my trance, I quickly pulled out the phone and saw the number on the screen, It was alice, suddenly, a wave of fear washed over me, I held the phone to my ear and she started talking before i could even say hello. "What were you thinking?" she yelled "how could you do this to Edward? you cant keep this a secret now, he's going to know as soon as i think about it, your going to have to tell him yourself before he finds out from me" "Alice, I'm sorry, I didnt know what was going to happen, he just showed up here and kissed me, he was too strong, I couldn't..." "Bella" she said "calm down, just tell him the truth and explain that you had no idea". "This isnt your fault".

I ran inside to write charlie a note 'going to see edward, be back for dinner', I left the note in the fridge, because I knew he would go there to get a beer as soon as he got home from work, I picked up my keys from the counter and bolted to the truck. This was the first time I needed my truck to go faster than 40 mph, but the poor thing couldn't handle it, it stalled just before I got to the end of the street, I restarted the engine and let it warm up for a minute or two, then drove toward the cullen house.

I pulled up in the driveway, and decided to sit in the car for a minute to clear my head and work out what I was going to say to him, I hadn't even thought about that yet, and what if he already knew and didn't want to talk to me? what would I do? would he break up with me? bella, just calm down, I told myself, I grabbed the door handle with my hand and pulled down to open the door, I put my feet on the ground, stumbling as I left the car. As I reached the front door of the house, Edward opened it for me and let me in, putting his hand around my waist as I walked past, he could feel the tension in my body as we walked up the stairs to his room. When we walked into his room we both sat on his massive golden bed facing each other, he was staring at me, trying to decipher my thoughts, I was doing my best not to blurt out everything right then. "whats wrong?" he asked, "Edward, theres something I need to tell you but dont say anything until I'm done, ok?. "ok" was all he said, I decided to just say it, "Edward, jacob came over today", I could see his still face, turn into a face of anger but then composing itself back into the familliar mask, so I continued "I had no idea that he was coming, and when I answered the door he just walked in and kissed me and I couldn't do anything, he was too strong for me, and then he just said goodbye and left, and then I came here to tell you. Ok, i'm done now. I saw his jaw clench together and his hands ball up into fists, he was staring out the window, then suddenly he got up and stormed out of the room, I followed him down the stairs and out the front door to his car, "where are you going?" I asked, he didnt answer me, he got into his silver volvo and I got in too, when my seat belt was done up I asked again "where are you going?" "to la push" he said, I suddenly regretted telling him anything because now he is going to kill jacob and it will be my fault.

He sped down through the main township and before I knew it, we were approaching la push, "EDWARD STOP! PLEASE?" he pulled the car over to the side of the road and looked at me, "edward, don't do this, if you do, it will break the treaty and start a war, and I don't want you to kill my best friend!" "bella," he said very calmly, "I dont want to kill jacob, I just need to talk to him" "yes but Edward, you cant cross the treaty line or the warewolves will fight back, please just let me go and talk to him, I can sort this out, and if you still want to talk to him i will bring him back with me so you dont have to go into la push, besides, I really dont want my boyfriend killed by a bunch of warewolves" he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, I could tell he was deep in thought by the way he looked at me. Finally, he smiled that dazzling smile that I loved and gave in to my request, "call me as soon as you want to come home". He got out of the car and walked around to open the door for me, as I got out he held me tightly in his arms and kissed me on the forehead "be safe" he wispered in my ear.


	2. The Car Trip

I started walking down the road toward Jacobs house, I knew the walk would take at lease twenty minutes so i would have some time to think about what had happened today. What was I going to say to Jacob? I mean, he kissed me, what was he thinking, Edward is my boyfriend, Did he do it to make Edward angry?, Sometimes, I just can't figure guys out, Its like everything is a competition, Why can't they just get along!?, OK I am getting too worked up over this, I need to clear my head, maybe me and Jake can go for a ride, we haven't got the bikes out in a while. I heard crunching sound, so I looked up but I had just stepped on a dead leaf or something, I realized that i was nearly at Jake's house, I walked up the path to the front door and knocked, there was no answer, there were no cars in the driveway, maybe Billy and Jake went to the Clearwater's.

As I was leaving the house I saw Seth approaching,

"hey Bella, what are you doing here?"

"well I just came to have a chat with Jake, do you know where he is?"

"Bella, didn't he tell you?, he left, went up to see some cousins in San Fransisco, he said he needed a break."

"So that's what he must have meant when he said goodbye this morning"

"what?" Seth asked,

"well, Jake came over this morning and kissed me then he just said goodbye and left, It was really weird" I explained,

"well Billy's really worried about him, he just took off, he decided this morning."

"I have to go and see him!" I nearly yelled, but how was I supposed to get to San Fransisco, and even if I did, how was I supposed to find him there, I had no idea what to do.

In one moment, I decided,

"Quick Seth, we have to get to the airport NOW!, how much money have you got?"

"A couple of hundred, why?"

"Well the tickets aren't going to pay for themselves, are they?, It's alright Seth, I'll pay you back when we get home.

"Fine!, but you owe me one Bella."

We ran to the garage to see if the Rabbit was still there, It was,

"Seth, do you know how to drive this thing?"

"yeah, kinda, Jake doesn't really like me driving the Rabbit, but I have a couple of times"

We were silent until we reached the highway when Seth asked "why do i have to come anyway Bella?

"Don't you remember Seth? when I am with werewolves, Alice cant see me, and I at least want to get on the plane before shes sees what I'm doing because Edward wont let me go."

"Good thinking Bells" Seth looked at me and smiled, I loved his smile, It was so childish and carefree, It reminded me of how Jake used to be, before the whole werewolf thing began.

In the last few months Seth had become like a little brother to me, I knew I could rely on him.

"Here, take my phone" Seth insisted, "Call the my house and ask for Billy, Let him know whats going on and get him to tell my mum that I'm OK and I'll be back in a couple of days. Then call the airline and find out when the next flight to San Fransisco is leaving.

"Sure" I started dialing the numbers.

SPOV

She smiled at me as she started to press the buttons on the phone, her cheeks going a lovely shade of scarlet when I smiled back, then she looked down, concentrating on the numbers.

I watched as her long delicate fingers danced across the keypad. My head snapped up when I heard the sound of a car horn, I realised that I had moved halfway between the lanes on the road, I quickly swerved into the lane on the right hand side before Bella noticed.

I listened to her angelic voice as she spoke to Billy and then the lady at the airport, I suddenly found myself smiling.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I yelled at myself, YOU CAN THINK ABOUT BELLA LIKE THAT!, shes one of your best friends.

I tried to think about something else but it was too hard not to think of her, she was so beautiful and funny and smart and...... OMG YOUR DOING IT AGAIN!, This time I thought of school and Leah and mum and anything but her. Eventually my mind went blank and I just stared at the road ahead of me.

I found a space to park in and turned the engine off, Bella looked surprised that we were already at the airport, I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car.


	3. The Flight

I walked around the back of the car to open the door for Bella but by the time I got around she had already stepped out of the car, she realised what I was trying to do and gave me an awkward smile. I turned and headed for the main entrance and she followed, as we made our way through the massive car park she told me that we were catching the 3:46pm plane and we would be flying first class "Wow, I've never flown first class before" I said "But how are we going to pay for the tickets?, they will be so expensive" "Don't worry Seth I have been saving money in my bank account for a couple of years, I used to have a part time job at the local cafe in phoenix" "Cool, but I can't see you as a waitress" I laughed "No, I worked out the back, you know, washing dishes and stuff" We both started laughing.

We didn't have to wait long before boarding the plane because they let the first class passengers on first, we found out seats and luckily they were together, we had to sit and wait while the flight attendant went through the safety procedures, they pointed out the exits and where the breathing masks would come from if the plane crashed. I had heard this speech too many times, I almost knew it word for word, so I decided to lean my chair back and have a rest.

I opened my eyes and saw Bella's face about three inches from me, I realised she was asleep so I decided to stay where I was so I didn't wake her, I pulled my wrist up near my face to check the time, we had been on the plane for almost an hour now so I new there was about an hour to go, but I was happy just to lay here and watch her sleep.

I saw the flight attendant pushing a trolley of food down the aisle toward us so I took a quick look at the menu and decided to get a couple of bags of chips and two cokes just in case Bella woke up and was hungry, I polished off the first bag of chips in about thirty seconds and was thinking about opening the second, Bella would never know, I could just get another bag, I picked up the bag of salt and vinegar flavoured chips and started to open the bag, Bella must have heard me because she sat up and said "wheres mine?" "well, actually, these were supposed to be for you" I explained "I just couldn't resist"

She smiled and snatched the bag from my hands then cracked open the can of coke and almost sculled the whole thing. She suddenly remembered that she needed to call Edward to tell him where she was going, She borrowed my phone again because hers had run out of battery. I could only hear one side of the phone call but I could tell that he was angry "Edward, I'm fine, trust me, I am with Seth and he wont let anything bad happen to me" I heard her telling him. Next thing I knew, she was handing me the phone, she told me he wanted to talk to me, I held the phone in my right hand then moved it up to my ear, "Edward?" I asked "Seth, I trust you with Bella, but if anything happens to her, I will be holding you responsible, do you understand?" "yes Edward, I promise I will keep her safe" and before I could say goodbye, the phone went dead.

We both chose a movie to watch and plugged the headphones into the armrest but I don't think either of us were paying much attention, she looked like she was deep in thought. I saw goosebumps all the way up her arms so I took off my jacket and laid it on top of her, she thanked me with a smile, she snuggled her head into the woolen lining of the jacket and it looked like she was smelling the fabric. I decided to let her get some sleep, so I turned to face the window and stared out into the clouds; From up in the plane, the clouds looked like a thick layer of ice.

There was a slight jolt as the plane landed and Bella sat up straight and rubbed her eyes, For a moment she didn't know where she was so I put my hand on her shoulder and it seemed to calm her. We wait for the seat belt sign to be turned off then filed off the plane along with everyone else.


	4. Elevator Love

BPOV

We stepped off the plane and into the terminal of the airport, we didn't have any bags to collect so we went straight outside to call a Taxi. There were about three Taxis already waiting outside when we got there, so we just got in the closest one, We asked the driver to take us to a hotel, He told us that the nearest hotel was called 'The Grande', It took about ten minutes to get there. When we arrived, we told the lady at the front desk that we needed a room for two, she must have assumed that we were a couple because when we got to our room, there was only one queen sized bed.

"I think there has been a mistake" Seth said as he walked around the room to see if there were and other beds hidden away. "Don't worry Bella, I will go and sort this out right now"

SPOV

I walked down the hallway toward the elevators, I pressed the button with the down arrow on it and took a step back to wait, not long after, a man and woman came to stand a short distance away from me, they were holding hands and kissing, slowly at first but it became more passionate and the seconds ticked by, I suddenly became embarrassed, like i was intruding on their special moment, but it wasn't like i could go anywhere, i needed to get on the elevator, I tried to look away but there was nothing else to look at, and seeing the two lovebirds made me think of Bella, I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help it.

The 'Ding' of the elevator pulled me from my trance like state and the doors flew open, I walked in, along with the happy couple, and it was even worse now because we were in a very small enclosed space, I felt like I wanted to get out and wait for the next elevator but I couldn't be bothered, I stood in the corner and they stood right in the middle, they continued kissing as the doors closed and the elevator started to move, I watched as his hands, that had started around her waist, were now resting on her ass, squeezing it occasionally and her hands were up around his neck, moving into his hair. I thought this was a little inappropriate to be doing in an elevator, or anywhere public for that matter, isn't this why they got a room in the first place?

After a few more seconds the elevator stopped, the doors opened and the couple walked out, casually holding hands, they walked over to the front desk, which was where I was going, so I followed them. They approached the front desk and I over heard them asking for a complimentary bottle of wine because it was their honeymoon, no wonder they were all over each other, they had gotten married today. The lady at the desk gave them a smile and a bottle of wine, I took one last look before I moved up to the desk to speak to the lady.

"Hello, how are you?"

"good thanks" I replied "but i think there's been a misunderstanding, you see, we asked for a room for two but we need a two beds, Bella is just a friend"

"OK sir, let me see what we have available" she replied with a smile that could blind someone, her teeth were unnaturally white, almost like they were glowing.

She looked up from her book with a frown and said

"I'm awfully sorry sir, but all of our double suits are full." I thanked the woman even though she wasn't really any help, and started toward the elevators, thankfully, this time the couple had already left in the previous elevator. The ride didn't take as long going back up to the room as it did going down to the front desk, probably because there wasn't a newly wed couple, just about going at it, right in front of me.

I made my way back to our room and Bella was still standing there, waiting for me to come back and take her to our new room.

"Sorry Bells, this is the only room they have, but don't worry, I will sleep on the floor"

No, Seth, I can't let you do that, it was my idea to come, not yours, so you shouldn't have to sleep on the floor"

"but then you will be on the floor Bella"

"who said I was sleeping on the floor?" she asked with a smile "Seth, your one of my best friends, we can share the bed." Oh great, this is just what I need, to be sleeping in the same bed as her, I can't believe this is happening.

We both walked around the room a couple of times to have a look at everything, I sat down on the bed to see if it was comfortable, its wasn't too hard or too soft, it was just right. I watched Bella walk over to the bar fridge and open the door to look inside, there was some milk and some alcohol but I think you have to pay money for the alcohol, on the counter above the fridge, there was a small basket with tea bags and coffee and sugar sachets, I guessed that was what the milk was for.

We ordered room service for dinner and we both ordered chicken soup, we ate in silence until Bella finished and said that she was going to take a shower and have an early night, I decided to stay up a bit longer and see if there was anything good on TV. About fifteen minutes later, she walked out of the bath room with only a towel around her body, she walked over to the bed and put her clothes back on, I guess she didn't think to bring pyjamas, I kept my eyes fixed on the television as she got in to bed, as she was turning the off the lamp on the bedside table I heard her say

"Thank You for coming today Seth, I love you"


End file.
